Un autre clash
by Abornes
Summary: Année 288, 5 ans après la rebellion de Robert Westeros est de nouveau au bord de la guerre. Robert est mort, Stannis monte sur le trône.


Chapitre 1: Aube macabre

"On doit obtenir des aveux" énonça Stannis, "Sans aveux Lord Tywin soulèvera l'Ouest contre nous, sans aveux on me traitera d'usurpateur".

"Nous obtiendrons des aveux votre majesté, mais tout vient avec un prix, il va falloir faire un compromis"

Stannis grogna un acquiescement, cet homme était trop impartial, Robert avait ses défauts mais il savait fédérer, Stannis savait lui au contraire s'isoler par sa rigidité, mais peu importait sa personnalité, il était l'héritier de Robert Baratheon premier de son nom.

Ils s'engouffrèrent progressivement dans les entrailles du donjon rouge, descendant un à un les sombres escaliers des geôles. Le premier niveau était réservé aux violeurs, voleurs, meurtriers et autres criminels de bas étages, le deuxième niveau lui accueillait les prisonniers de naissance noble. C'est au troisième et avant dernier niveau qu'ils se dirigeaient. Trois hommes les attendaient devant les cellules, deux gardes originaires d'Accalmie choisit personnellement par le roi Stannis, et Ser Richard Horpe lui aussi désigné par Stannis. Le roi les commanda de les mener à la geôle, lui et Jon furent les seuls a entrer.

"Lord Stannis, Lord Arryn, que me vaut l'honneur?" déclara le prisonnier un sourire arrogant au lèvres, mais Jon Arryn n'était pas dupe, il avait appris à lire les gens.

"Roi Stannis, Régicide" cracha Stannis, avant qu'il ait pu continuer Jon s'empressa de prendre la parole sentant le roi peu patient. "Nous somme venus vous proposer un marcher Régicide"

"Vous m'en voyez navré mais je crains avoir peu à offrir et peu à demander".

"Des aveux contre la vie de ta sœur" répondit abruptement Stannis. Il avait fait mouche, si Jaime Lannister avait garder un masque d'arrogance et d'indifférence il était désormais déstabilisé, Stannis le remarqua aussi et enchaina "Demain lors de votre exécution vous confesserez être le père de Joffrey Waters, si vous vous comportez comme convenu Cersei Lannister sera épargnée."

Jaime Lannister regarda Stannis dans les yeux, cherchant probablement le moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à prendre sa décision, un homme désespéré se raccrochait souvent aux plus petites choses. En temps normal la rigidité de Stannis était un problème, dans le cas présent elle aiderait Jaime à confesser ses crimes, il savait que Stannis était un homme droit et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

"Vous aurez vos confessions" dit il résigner.

Voila une bonne chose pensa Jon, ils sortirent tous les deux de la geôle et allèrent à la réunion du Conseil restreint. Sur le chemin Jon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça, c'est lui qui avait conseillé à Robert de prendre Cersei pour reine et de pardonner Ser Jaime pour le meurtre d'Aerys le Fol, peut être que Ned avait eu raison finalement. Désormais Robert est mort et les Lannisters sont à compter parmi les ennemis de la couronne, comme s'il n'en avait pas suffisamment.

Dans la salle du Conseil restreint les attendaient déjà Barristan Selmy, lord Varys, lord Baelish, mestre Pycelle, lord Davos nouveau maitre des navires et lord Hoster récemment appointé maitre des lois sous les conseil de Jon, les Tullys faisaient partie des derniers alliés de poids du trône, il fallait le montrer et consolider l'alliance. La majeure partie de la séance avait servit à la planification de l'exécution du lendemain et aux négociations avec le Grand septon, lord Hoster avait proposé au roi de demander au Grand septon d'appuyer le roi dans sa décision.

"Le Grand septon est un homme corrompu, il n'a pas été dur de lui faire accepter nos exigences" avait déclaré lord Baelish. C'était la deuxième bonne nouvelle de la journée, avec Jaime Lannister avouant et les Grand Septon donnant sa bénédiction, Tywin Lannister ne pourrait pas agir, du moins pas maintenant pensa-t-il.

Au grand étonnement des concernés Stannis ordonna en plein milieu de séance à lord Varys, lord Baelish, lord Davos et au lord commandant de la garde royale se se retirer justifiant qu'il voulait s'entretenir avec ses lords suzerains et non son conseil restreint.

"Je ne fais que peu confiance en ces gens là, tout particulièrement Littlefinger et l'araignée" s'expliqua Stannis. "Nous savons que Tywin Lannister à réuni des troupes à Antrecombe. Si demain tout se passe comme prévu les épées des Terres de l'ouest resteront dans l'ouest".

"Dans le cas contraire le trone peu compter sur les troupes des Terres de l'orage, des Terres de la couronne, du Trident et du Val" répondit avec peu d'entrain Jon, il savait qu'une moitié d'un royaume de suffisait pas, Stannis et Hoster aussi. Dorne ne seraient jamais du côté des Baratheons, les Greyjoy ne seraient jamais du côté de personne. Quant au Nord, depuis le décès de la jeune Catelyn et bien après de Robert plus rien ne liait Ned au sud, et surtout Jon savait que Ned n'enverrait aucun Nordien mourir pour Stannis. Il ne restait que le Bief. "Il nous faut récupérer le Bief, les Tyrells de notre côté nous aurions le nombre de notre côté."

"A défaut d'avoir les Tyrells de notre côté nous pourrions convaincre les bannerets, la reine est une Florent, nommez lord Paxter Redwyne maitre des navires et vous aurez la flotte du Bief de votre côté, nommez lord Leyton Hightower et vous aurez la plus grande ville du Bief derrière vous." Expliqua Hoster Tully, le lord suzerain du Conflant était devenu avec les années un véritable expert en diplomatie, et si ce qu'il expliquait pouvait marcher il aurait aussi comme conséquence de s'aliéner complètement les Tyrells.

La discussion continua jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit, il fallait prendre tous les paramètres en compte, les premiers temps seraient les plus durs, mais une fois Stannis installé et disposant d'un héritier la paix devrait perdurer, mais au fond de lui-même Jon savait que Tywin Lannister agirait, tôt ou tard.

* * *

Cersei attendait son tour patiemment, résilier à son destin, anéanti par le chagrin, elle était détenu dans un fourgon clos de toute part ne laissant passé aucune lumière. Ils avaient tués son fils, leur fils, bien sur personne n'en parlait, officiellement Joffrey avait été magnanimement envoyé de l'autre côté du détroit. Jon Arryn avait fait du meurtre d'enfant sa spécialité, bien sur Rhaenys et Aegon avait été tués par des troupes Lannister, Jon Arryn n'en était pas moins d'accord, Stannis avait d'abord refusé de tuer l'enfant avant de céder face à l'évidence, et ils se prétendaient des hommes d'honneur.

Son cœur s'arrêta quand elle entendit les hurlements de la foule en délire, Cersei comprit alors que l'homme qui comptait le plus sur cette terre venait de disparaitre, sa moitié, le père de son enfant venait d'être décapité. Plus rien ne l'attendait dans cette vie, finalement la mort était la suite logique. "Attends moi Jaime, j'arrive" murmura-t-elle alors qu'un flot de larmes coulait sur ses joues déjà rouge des pleurs passés. Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'un Lannister ne montrait aucune faiblesse, mais à quoi bon, dans quelques instants la masse de déchets puant qui venaient de célébrer la mort de son frère allait avoir une deuxième raison de crier.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle fut sortie du fourgon comme une moins que rien par deux hommes d'armes, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la foule déjà entrain d'hurler, la traitant de traitresse, de meurtrière, de pute ou même de sorcière. Elle sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la bouche quand elle découvrit la flaque de sang encore frais aux pieds du bourreau, le sang de Jaime. Elle fut avancée au même endroit où Jaime s'était tenu. Stannis se tenait a derrière elle sur une estrade montée à l'occasion, le visage terne et rigide comme d'habitude. A sa surprise ce ne fut pas le roi qui prit la parole mais le pathétique Grand septon, gras comme un auroch.

"Cersei Lannister, suite aux aveux de Ser Jaime Lannister dit le Régicide, vous êtes reconnu comme coupable de trahison…" Elle essayât de garde un visage de marbre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pour Jaime l'avait trahi, pourquoi avait-il parlé? Perdue dans ses pensées pendant que le gros continuer d'énumérer ses fautes. "Je n'ai commis aucune faute que d'aimer Jaime" pensa-t-elle.

"Vous êtes donc condamnée à l'exil" Cersei venait de comprendre pourquoi Jaime avait accepté d'avouer, Jaime lui avait sauvé la vie, cette pensé emplit Cersei d'une tristesse encore plus grande, elle devait se réjouir d'avoir la vie sauve, mais comment lorsque sa moitié était morte consacrant ses dernières paroles à son sauvetage. "Plus jamais vous de poserez les pieds sur les terres de la Foie" Stannis tiqua à ses paroles, très vite, si rapidement qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, mais comme Cersei il devait trouver cette formulation très étrange, Cersei n'y vit qu'un excès de zèle du gros lard.

Voila qui concluait la cérémonie, le Grand septon s'inclina vers Stannis qui termina avec un bien pauvre discours vantant la justice du roi et le jugement de sa Sainteté Suprême. Cersei fut escortée par une troupe l'entourant de toute part empêchant les bouseux de l'attendre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais elle se promit qu'un jour elle vengerai Jaime, Stannis, Arryn, le Grand septon, tout Port-Réal, elle se vengerait. On l'embarqua dans une galère pentoshi où on l'enferma dans une cabine confortable, il y avait un lit, une amélioration par rapport à sa captivité à Port-Réal. Elle resta cloitrée dans sa cabine pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours a réfléchir, médité, à se poser des questions, Cersei avait été certaine qu'elle allait mourir avec Jaime, il s'était salit pour la sauver elle devait se montrer digne de lui. Au quatrième jour on la débarqua.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" demanda-t-elle avec arrogance au capitaine.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler lady Lannister" répondit le capitaine humblement, anormalement d'ailleurs, un geôlier montrait rarement du respect envers son captif, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

"Ou sommes nous?"

"Près de Sombreval, comme je vous ai dit, je ne peux rien vous dire, contentez vous de suivre les ordres" pendant qu'il parlait quatre reitres arrivèrent avec cinq chevaux et se mirent à leur niveau. "Ces hommes vont vous amenez en lieu sur, obéissez leur et ne vous faites pas remarquez, vous êtes bannis ne l'oubliez pas".

Ainsi fit elle, Cersei ne savait pas qui était derrière tout ça, bien qu'elle eut une petite idée, il ne lui restait que très peu d'allié dans les Sept couronnes, et seulement un qui oserait se dresser contre le trône. Pendant une quinzaine et demie elle voyageât à cheval comme une hors la loi, cachant son visage et sa chevelure sous un manteau à capuche marron, criant plus "Je suis en cavale" qu'autre chose. Ils voyageait vers l'ouest confirmant les intuitions de Cersei, ils se dirigeaient vers Casterly Roc où son père l'attendait, cette pensait la réjouissant et la terrifiant à égal mesure, le courroux de son père allait être terrible imaginant déjà ses reproches, "Je t'ai fait reine et tu as amené la honte sur toute ta famille", "Toi et Jaime vous êtes couvert d'opprobre au yeux de tout le royaume et plus encore". Mais surtout elle pleurait encore Jaime et Joffrey.

Elle arriva à Casterly Roc en catimini passant par une petite poterne, elle fut prise en charge très froidement par son oncle Kevan dès son arrivé, il l'envoya dans ses quartiers de jeunesse suivit de servantes et suivantes devant la rendre présentable après plus d'une quinzaine passé à cheval, dans des auberges miteuses. Elle s'habilla naturellement en rouge Lannister, ne se posant pas la question une seconde si elle allait choisir une autre tenu. Une fois prete elle se dirigea vers la loggia de son père, sentant son cœur battre la chamane à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle avait les mains moites et les jambes faibles, l'épuisement du voyage, tant morale que physique ne l'aidant aucunement dans l'épreuve à venir. Son le père l'attendait assis derrière son grand bureau en pierre sculptée de différents motifs, lions, licorne, sanglier et autres emblèmes des différentes maisons vassales des Terres de l'ouest.

"Assis toi" dit il sur son ton autoritaire habituel. Cersei obéit et s'installa en face de lui, tenant de regarder du mieux qu'elle pouvait son père dans les yeux, "Il me reproche la mort de Jaime" pensa-t-elle.

"Je suis désolé" murmura Cersei, si il y avait bien une chose que Tywin Lannister n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de la bouche de sa fille était bien des excuses.

"Il est trop tard pour être désolé, Jaime est mort, ton fils est mort et au yeux tu monde c'est comme si tu l'étais" commença-t-il d'une voix métallique. "Mais tu es ma fille, une Lannister et nous allons nous battre". Cersei sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux, pour n'importe quelle autre enfant ces paroles n'avait rien de chaleureux, mais venant de son père ces mots étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une forme de soutien, au fond d'elle Cersei entendait que malgré tout son père allait l'aider, la soutenir peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait.

"J'ai tué Jaime et tu m'en veux pour sa" osa-t-elle, cherchant à s'ôter d'un doute, plus qu'un doute un véritable mal être qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, elle ne se reprochait pas la mort de Jaime, mais elle devait sa voir si son père le faisait. Si Tywin avait toujours reproché à Jaime d'être entré dans la garde d'Aerys il n'en était pas moins son héritier.

"Stannis à tuer Jaime" répondit Tywin haineusement, la voix affectée contrastant avec sa maitrise de soi habituelle, "Il a tué mon fils" répéta-t-il un ton en dessous.

"Je veux me venger"

Tywin laissa apparaitre un léger rictus sur son visage, "Nous allons nous venger Cersei" dit-il, au même moment Kevan entra dans la pièce et s'assis silencieusement à côté de Cersei. "Tu arrive à temps Kevan, j'allais expliqué à Cersei la suite. Elle se redressa se forçant de contenir au mieux son émotion.

"Si nous voulons nous venger nous aurons besoin d'allié pour vaincre les Baratheons, Arryns et Tullys" expliqua son père, c'était une évidence, ils tenaient la moitié du royaume et disposait d'un bloc loyaliste continue des Jumeaux aux Marches dorniennes. "Si nous nous battons ça sera pour notre indépendance, c'est la seul façon de convaincre Martells et Greyjoys de prendre les armes, les Tyrells seront dur à convaincre mais c'est faisable." Continua Kevan à la place de Tywin.

"Et pour le Nord?" demanda Cersei.

"C'est la que tu intervient" répondit Kevan. Cersei leva un sourcil inquisitoire attendant qu'on lui explique.

"Depuis ton enfermement je suis en contact avec le lord de Winterfell, vu le mal que j'ai eu à lui faire accepter mon offre il sera encore plus dur à convaincre de partir en guerre, ça sera ta tache, tu va épouser lord Eddard Stark, suzerain et gouverneur du Nord."

Tywin guettait la réaction de sa fille, attendant le moindre signe de protestation, de colère ou d'indignation, elle n'en fit rien, Cersei acquiesça lentement de la tête et répondit calmement, "Je ne voudrais pas douter de votre parole mais je ne vois pas comment Ned Stark accepterait d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas le droit d'épouser, je suis exilée je vous rappel."

"Pas au Nord" intervint Kevan, "le Grand septon t'a banni des terres de la Foi" Cersei le regarder d'un air contemplatif, se remémorant la succession d'événement, elle avait effectivement trouvé cette formulation étrange, Kevan comprit son étonnement et expliqua "Pycelle, des dragons d'or et un homme trop corrompu, et trop gras aussi"

"Je ramènerai les épées du Nord" répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, cette fois ci le sourire de Tywin était franc.

"Bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui."

Cersei remonta dans ses quartiers et pensa à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, dans moins d'une lune elle prendrait un navire pour le Nord et épouserai Ned Stark, elle le connaissait bien mais ne l'appréciait guerre. C'était un garçon calme, trop calme, silencieux et obsédé par l'honneur, un homme ennuyeux. Elle accomplirait son devoir, marierait Ned Stark et le persuaderait de rejoindre leur guerre, pour elle ce n'était qu'un Robert de plus, personne ne remplacerait Jaime dans son cœur, mais au moins Ned Stark ne la battrait pas, c'était déjà ça. Et puis elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options c'était soit ça, soit partir aux cités libres ou rester caché à Casterly Roc.


End file.
